witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingrid Beauchamp
Ingrid Beauchamp is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. Personality Unlike her wild younger sister Freya Beauchamp, Ingrid is cautious, quirky, smart and unaware of how beautiful she is. The shy librarian also has no idea that she was born a powerful witch. When danger comes to her family, Ingrid and her sister have to learn how to harness the powers they were born with. Ingrid, can be non-cautious sometimes. She did try to re-create a spell, even though Wendy Beauchamp told her not to. She almost ended her life, by causing that spell. Ingrid can also be, hard to read, Like in A Few Good Talisman, She said she couldn't love Adam just because she was a witch. When he died, it was hard for her to move on and she called his spirit back, so she can be with him. She also found it hard, to tell him she was a witch and when she did, Adam freaked out a little. Ingrid is honest with everyone, she might not tell the whole truth, but she does ''listen now, learning from almost dying. Ingrid has grown, and is learning from Wendy, on how to be a witch. Biography Early Life It doesn't say when she was born. But throughout the first episode, it is found out that Ingrid and Freya are re-incarnations of previous lifes. Their mother Joanna first had them with Victor and an unidentified witch put a curse on her, a curse that would be see Joanna give birth to her girls, over and over and raise them until their untimely death when they are still young. In pilot we are also shown in clips of Joanna visiting their grave sites. One of Ingrids earliest Incarnations was during the 1600's, where she was burned at the stake by Witch Hunters alongside her Sister Freya. Ingrids last Incarnation occured in the 1900's. Ingrid worked at the Beauchamp apothecary which is now the site of the East End Public Library. The Apothecary was a family run buisness which she helped her Mum and Aunt run whilst Freya was in San Fransisco. At Some point around 1905, Ingrid began a secret relationship with a Witch named Archibald Browning. Archibald was responsible for creating Fair haven which he used to house his cult of Witches. The Cult took part in blood filled orgies and at the time was surrounded by much fear from outsiders. Ingrid planned to run away and get married to Archibald but she was stopped by Wendy, Archibald then attacked Wendy and tried to get Ingrid to kill her aunt but she refused. Instead Wendy used her powers to throw a metal ball at Archibald, however Ingrid jumped in the way, trying to protect Archibalds daugter Athena, the ball hit Ingrid and threw her off the balcony inside the Apothecary, killing her instantly. Throughout ''Witches of East End Ingrid Beauchamp/Season 1| Season 1 Powers and Abilities Ingrid's powers come from her strength of mind, she possesses basic witch powers (telekinesis, healing & minor weather control) between herself, Wendy and Freya, she appears to be the strongest next to Joanna, emptying the middle of a lake with just her mind and throwing the contents towards her in episode 3. In Ingrids past life she was skilled at writing spells, with practise she will be able to write her own spells as she did in her past life, although Wendy states that this will take years of practice. *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' *'Healing' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Chlorokinesis' *'Atmokinesis' *'Mediumship' *'Reincarnation' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo Ingrid S1 02.png|Ingrid's Promotional Picture Promo 101 12.png|Ingrid talking to Freya tumblr_mxoicaHPU51rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_mzsiajPNw71rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_mxoian9qew1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_mwstfsJBv41sdac1fo3_500.jpg tumblr_mwstpzaBQK1sdac1fo1_500.jpg Witches-of-East-End-Season-1-Episode-3-Today-I-am-a-Witch-8.jpg tumblr_mxekpcEpyV1ruddb1o3_500.png tumblr_mwarucSiiM1qenqvto2_500.jpg ku-xlarge (2).jpg tumblr_my0u72dals1ro2oibo3_250.png INGRID.jpg tumblr_my0u72dals1ro2oibo5_500.png Other Wikis *Spanish Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 1